KRAZOA
by STAILS565
Summary: ANOTHER GIFT FOR: RAW-SYNT3TICA: The Expendables are done , a part of their duty, but Yin Yang's voice, telling them his in trouble, is heard, and a Stranger that claims that his The Krazoa Guardian , tells them to complete what Yin Yang has started, if the team doesn't want another brother gone.
1. THE DISTRESS CALL, TKG APPEARS

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: YO, Yin Yang here**

**STAILS: Another one guys another.**

**YIN YANG: And this one?**

**STAILS: I got from a video game that's called ' StarFox Adventures' by the way I love the game.**

**YIN YANG: So, you put it in this one- shot huh.**

**STAILS: Some places are from the game so no copyright intended.**

**YIN YANG: Nice, nice so the disclaimer.**

**STAILS: Please if you will.**

**YIN YANG: It will be my pleasure, STAILS565 doesn't own the movie' The Expendables', or the game ' StarFox Adventures', things own by their rightful owners.**

**STAILS: Thank you Yang**

**YIN YANG: No Prob.**

**STAILS: Enjoy**

_**KRAZOA**_

The Expendables were done, on a part of job; they were passing The Moon Mountain Pass. Gunner stopped he felt something painful; he puts a hand over his chest. A voice came from the wind and they know who it is, the voice is Yin Yang's, their teammate," _Someone…anyone..plea..please help me please , I.. I can't hold .. on much longer .. I can't Please…He..help me". _The Team, seems to know what happened to their teammate. Gunner let go of his weapon, he fell to one knee, and he tries to control his breathing. Barney kneeled down, he was close to him. Someone appear before them, the team looks at the stranger.

The Stranger was dressed as an Egyptian Pharaoh, without the white cloak they have, judging him, he looked as if he work ot, every day, he have some markings on his body, and it was glowing light purple. As well as his eyes which they were glowing light blue. He was the same height as Barney, he also look the same age as Billy.

" Who the hell are you"? Lee ask

The Stranger answers," Im One that you may call the Krazoa Guardian".

" The Krazoa Guardian"? Barney ask

The Guardian nodded," yes, iam , and your comrade is in trouble as well".

" Whats happening to him", Gunner try to say, even if he knows by feeling it, he want to know, he want to hear as well, as the other members of the team.

The Krazoa Guardain said," the spirits , sometimes needs life force when your friend release one of the spirits something happen to capture him, and now, his dying".

" What are we gonna do"? Maggie ask

The Guardian replies," You need to collect the Krazoa Spirits and release them in the Krazoa Palace it's the only way, you guys are gonna save your comrade".

Yin Yang's voice came again this time weaker than before,"_ Please … Someone.. Any…Anyone please .. Help … me..help me .. I .. I ( Coughs) I .. can't hold on much longer, .. Please help me". _

"Barney Yin Yang's in trouble you need to agree ," Lee said, looking at the sky.

The leader look at the ground and thought," _I need to agree, we need to do this". _

" only the purest of hearts can enter our shrines", The Krazoa Guardian said," But each spirit is a different element, and you guys can do it, you can return the spirits back to The Krazoa Palace to free your comrade". A shrine was open now, for one of The Expendables to go and complete the test.

"Do you accept our Test"? The Guardian ask

Yin Yang's voice came again but this time it was really weak, that he sounds and is about to die," _Pl..Please hel..help Me , so..some..someone … an..anyone ple..please hel..help me agh!, Someone Please , I can't … hold on .. Much Longer .. I Can't its.. its to strong.. Please Someone …Any..anyone out there .. please .. Help me!". _His voice, is weak, Yang is dying slowly, and Gunner is feeling it, trying to bear it.

" Please .. Barney Accept it.. Please", Gunner manage to say.

Barney look at Gunner, then at The Krazoa Guardian and said," Alright, well do it, For Yin Yang".

" Very good", The Guardian said, he started to fade," Return The Krazoa Spirits back to the Krazoa palace before they fall into the wrong hands, and save the universe". The Guardian disappear, and The Expendables now have a new Objective and that is,' To Collect The Krazoa Spirits, and Return them into The Krazoa Palace, and save both Yin Yang and The Universe". And they will do it, no matter what.

**STAILS: Now Im Done.**

**YIN YANG: Nice, STAILS**

**STAILS: Thank you, Yang**

**YIN YANG: And if they want to read another what it will be about , after this one shot.**

**STAILS: How you will be capture at The Krazoa Palace.**

**YIN YANG: Nice.**

**STAILS: Yeah, and guys, you know what to do, Review, ^_^, Please.**

**YIN YANG: Reviews will be honored.**


	2. FIRST KRAZOA SPIRIT RELEASE

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: YO, Yin Yang here**

**STAILS: Thanks to RAW-SYNTH3TICA, I'm making this a little chapter story.**

**YIN YANG: What is this one about, tell the readers.**

**STAILS: this is the chapter when you release the first Krazoa Spirit, at The Krazoa Palace.**

**YIN YANG: nice, The Krazoa, is the same, as the game right?**

**STAILS: Yes, yes it is, this one, is when you come back after, you finish the first test .**

**YIN YANG: Nice, nice**

**STAILS: and that place is the same as the game, and the ones who only heard it, and never play it, I will try my best to describe the place.**

**YIN YANG: Okay, please, try your best, and the readers be nice.**

**STAILS: okay, Yin Yang do the Disclaimer please if you will.**

**YIN YANG: sure no prob., STAILS565 doesn't own the movie' The Expendables', or the game that's based on ' StarFox Adventures'.**

**STAILS: thank you, Yin Yang **

**YIN YANG: it was my pleasure**

**STAILS: Enjoy**

_**KRAZOA**_

_**THE RELEASE OF THE FIRST KRAZOA SPIRIT**_

Yin Yang came from the shrine, from finishing the test to get the Krazoa spirit, he is wearing, his uniform, of The Team, the white part, of his eyes, is glowing light Purple, that explains that The Krazoa Spirit is within him. He came were the injure man is, he was on the middle of the room, of The Krazoa Palace, where he came, he went to the injure man, and kneel down.

The man, spoke in a an Ancient Language, which Yin Yang understood, his making, that he needs to collect all of the Krazoa Spirits before they fall into the wrong well why The Spirits are in the shrine, that when their in the shrine they are useless, but when they are release in the palace, together, they are unstoppable The Injure man is about to die, but he needs to pass what Yang needs to do.

Yin Yang stood up, and looks, to his right, and there was an opening, which he can get to it, by some kind of elevator. He went to it, there was a guardian that looks like a jellyfish, but on its tentechiels it can hurt him. When he got to the opening, he went inside, on left , there was the other part of The Krazoa Palace, but he couldn't get to it, on his right, there was the place he needs to release it. So he went, there was the head of The Krazoa, with some white, around it, which it was under before he went to the shrine, with also with some metal around it. Two pillars were at each side, with some fire, lit. he stood in front of the extraction place.

Yin Yang felt something painful, within, that brought him to his knees, he was breathing heavily, the Krazoa spirit, was getting out, and it was painful for him. To hold on any longer, and somehow, Gunner felt it. Yin Yang couldn't take it anymore, he spread his arms at his wingspan, and he looks up, with eyes close. His Krazoa Spirit comes out of his body and went to the extraction head. The eyes glow, and when he opens his mouth, Yin Yang duck just in the nick of time when the path of the spirit came out, he move away from the path, and stood up, he look at the path. Behind one of the pillars, there was a mysterious figure watching. Seizing the opportunity, the mysterious figure goes, Yin Yang turns, and somehow knows The Mysterious figure," ITS YOU"!, Yin Yang said, surprise, before he got pushed into the spirits path," AGH!

In the middle, of it seems a fan, a crystal from around Yin Yang, he was on the position of Jesus Christ. The crystal, was going up, to were the Krazoa spirit went before him. When he got to where the Krazoa spirit is going around, he open his eyes, he felt himself going weak instantly. The only thing that he could do is send a distress call, to someone anyone, who could hear him, to save him. He hope The Expendables will be able to hear it.

**STAILS: Im Done, sorry, if its not good, I wrote it fast that I forgot some stuff.**

**YIN YANG: Nice, and the next.**

**STAILS: Will be each Team member going to the Krazoa shrine, and going to do the tests.**

**YIN YANG: Nice, and review.**

**STAILS: Review please, I want to be inspire to write more, and thank you RAW, for the dolls,^_^**

**YIN YANG: well, STAILS is going to try to make it understanding**

**STAILS: So Review, ^_^, Reviews will be honored**

**YIN YANG: Yes, it will, ^_^**


	3. SECOND SPIRIT TEST & RELEASE

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: YO, Yin Yang here**

**STAILS: Heres the second spirit , test, and release.**

**YIN YANG: Which one**

**STAILS: well, the second and the one doing it is the leader Barney.**

**YIN YANG: Nice, Ill do the disclaimer**

**STAILS: Please do if you will.**

**YIN YANG: Sure, no prob. STAILS565 doesn't own the the movie 'The Expendables', or the game that is based on. **

**STAILS: Thank ya, Yang**

**YIN YANG: No prob.**

**STAILS: Enjoy**

_**KRAZOA**_

_**CHAPTER**_

_**SECOND SPIRIT RELEASE **_

Barney went into the shrine. He thought to himself, looking around, "_so this is the inside of the shrine of the Krazoa, better go and do the test". _He went to were the spirit is. Avoiding the guards that the Krazoa put. When the leader got to where the spirit is. He entered. The Krazoa was in the middle, Barney went.

" So you came I was expecting you", The Krazoa Spirit said

Barney said", you been expecting me"?

"Yes, only the purest of hearts can enter our shrines, The Guardian may already told has he", The Spirit said

The Leader replies," Yes, yes he did".

The Krazoa said," The Test is 'The Test Of Combat', you need to defeat the enemies I put you here, you need to defeat the enemies under a time limit, you're ready"?

Barney, took out his weapon which it's a staff from Billy, when the latter died protecting him, he said," Im ready".

"Very well then, lets get this test started", The Spirit said, then he summons some opponents , that are the enemies Barney fought. And he heard , a sound and it seems it was the time given.

The first attack Barney which the leader, block with the staff. the other went, follow by the others. Barney fought, and did a stance, which he use the staff for, and jump out of the middle. " _Need to defeat them gotta do it, for the universe for Yang", _Barney thought he clench Billy's Staff. And now for going to finish the test. They look like blurs, but the leader was good, that in normal eyes, he is fast. When the test is done. The leader was breathing heavily, he look at where the spirit is getting out. He put away Billy's staff, and walk towards the spirit.

When the leader is in the middle, the spirit went into Barney which it look like he went flying. There was glow around his body, he float it down. When he was on the floor, Barney open his eyes the white part was glowing Purple which prove that the Krazoa Spirit is inside of him. Now its time to realse the spirit. When the leader came out of the shrine the team was waiting.

" You finish the test," Road said, seeing the purple glowing eyes of their leader.

Barney said," Now lets go to the Krazoa Palace".

The Team agreed.

When they got to the palace, they went to where the crystal is. And they saw Yin Yang, their Asian Teammate was in the position like Jesus Christ, when he was mounted on the cross . Gunner clench his hand, his feeling Yang's side of the bond fade and of that his feeling an intense pain which he tries to bear with. a Krazoa Spirit comes passing by which they avoid different ways.

" Whoa a Krazoa Spirit, but how, will we get the others like that", Maggie ask

They heard a sound, and Barney guessed," time to extract the spirit". He went back to where they came, and went to the extraction place, and it was the head of the Krazoa, around it it was white almost like water, and on the edges was some kind of metal which was the same kind of metal as the Head. He went in the front of the extraction place. He look at it, he felt some intense pain which brought him onto his knees. It was like he was hugging himself, looking down, breathing heavily. Lee felt it as well.

Barney couldn't take it anymore, he look up , eyes close, arms speared in his wingspan. They heard scream which it came from the leader. The Krazoa came out of his body which it was fucking painful as well. The spirit went into the head, and the head move and its eyes glow. Barney puts his hands on the floor, he took a deep breath and he stood up. He went to the team, they saw the second Krazoa Spirit appear and went around following Yang's released Krazoa Spirit.

" its seems, the mission have begun", Lee said

Barney replies," Yes, it is".

The Second Spirit released, they also know that they need to find Spell stones for the spirits to use, to turn the tide of the war into the Allies Turn.

**STAILS: Im done with this, Ill use, some tests of the game, and some made up, so RAW please help me.**

**YINYANG: nice, so they see me trap here**

**STAILS: Yes, yes they do**

**YIN YANG: Hopefully I don't die**

**STAILS: That's for RAW to decide**

**YIN YANG: So Review,^_^**

**STAILS: Need Reviews to cont. and RAW what will be the other tests, and elements, which element will this spirit be ^_^**

**YIN YANG: Reviews will be honored ^_^**


	4. THE FIRST SPELLSTONE

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**CAESAR: YO, Caesar here suckers**

**STAILS: Heres the fourth chapter of 'KRAZOA'.**

**CAESAR: is it about the first Spellstone?**

**STAILS: Yes, yes it is, and the one to get it, will be you with your Lover**

**CAESAR: Nice, so ill do the disclaimer**

**STAILS: Please, if you will**

**CAESAR: no problem, STAILS565 doesn't own the movie ' The Expendables' or the game that's based on**

**STAILS: Thanks dude**

**CAESAR: it was my pleasure**

**STAILS: Enjoy**

_**KRAZOA**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_**THE FIRST SPELLSTONE**_

Toll Road and Hale Caesar were sent to the DarkIce Mines, to find and retrieve the first spellstone. When they did, what they need to do they went underneath the mines. And found a creature frozen with the spellstone on its right hand.

"So this is it", Caesar said

The american replies", yes, yes it is".

Road look at the creature's right hand and said," He got the spellstone, so we need to melt him, and fight him".

" so, let's do it then", Caesar said

Road went to the creature which its an Galdon . he too got a staff that one of its abilities is fire. He points his staff to one of the Galdon's legs and use his staff's fire ability to melt him. But when the Galdon was melting, it seems that the spellstone was melting along with it. Road stop, and said," now lets FUCKING RUN"!

" you don't have to tell me twice", His lover said.

They got out of the way, the Galdon which is a big, monstrous, insect-like dinosaur boss with four legs, two arms, a stinger, and a head surrounded by spikes. He broke out of his frozen pirson, ate the spellstone, and gave roar. Then he walk and he gave another. Road and Caesar look at each other. They both thought the same thing," _Let's kill this motherfucker". _They split up, they took turns to distract the Galdon, and hitting its stinger and shooting its chest.

The Galdon swallows Road, and the certain someone ended up on the creature's stomach which the spellstone is located in some kind of membrane. Road stood up, and took out his staff. He began hitting it, he stop looks around puts his staff away and heard that sounds like an earthquake. The spellstone fell Road went to it he kneeled down on one knee. And said to himself ," Oh no".

On The outside a certain African American waits for his lover. The creature moves his arms to its throat. Begins to throw up, he look at the sky and throw up the spellstone along with Road which he yelled. The spellstone landed almost ten feet from Road. Caesar went to his lover, Road sat up, and said," okay we got it and-, He look at himself, with a look that says ,' _uncool', _in a not disgusting way. They heard a noise, they turn to look at the Galdon which it was still regurgitating . when he fell to the floor he died when he gave a low burp.

"Interesting way to die", Caesar said, looking at the now lifeless Galdon

His Lover said," Tell me about it".

Caesar went to pick up the spell stone, thanks to his marking that's carve on his left arms that represents his inner animal. He made the spellstone to fit, on his pack. Every member of the team has it. A marking representing their inner animals and the markings representing the inner animals of their lovers.

" Okay, now lets go the altar to put the spellstone", Road said, standing up.

Caesar replies," alright lets go".

When they got to the altar, it was made by the Krazoa as well.

" Looks pretty cool", Caesar said, looking around.

Road replies," yeah, it is," he look in the front and there was some kind of round cone thing in the middle, with slots in each side. ," Caesar look". His lover follow his gaze to where Road was looking at.

" That might be the place to put the spellstone", The African American said

The America agreed and said," you know what to do".

Caesar went to it, he found which slot is. He took out the spellstone which magically went to its originally size. He puts the stone on the slot and look up, there was a stream coming from it.

First Spellstone back at the altar check, now only three more to go. They need to get both the SpellStones and Krazoa spirits. The stones for the spirits to use to bring the planet back to normal & The Krazoa Spirits to release them back to the palace to save their comrade and don't let fall into the wrong hands.

**STAILS: Im done, yeah, it will be a spellstone and spirit. The colors of the stones on the game it's two blues and two reds that means to Fires and Two Waters.**

**CAESAR: So we got one of the Fire Spellstones huh.**

**STAILS: Yes, yes you did**

**CAESAR: Cool**

**STAILS: so review please ^_^**

**CAESAR: RAW, this is kind of like a before chapter before the chapter STAILS uploaded, you can chose that or a after chapter your chose.**

**STAILS: The next member for the Krazoa test will be unknown guess who will take the test after.**

**CAESAR: Guess, and Reviews will be honored ^_^**


End file.
